


The Inkswell Festival

by Faolan_Orion



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Festivals, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Tooth-rotting fluff right in time for the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faolan_Orion/pseuds/Faolan_Orion
Summary: Every year Inkswell holds a festival right in time for the holidays and the two brothers can't wait to attend. During their visit they meet plenty of friends along the way.





	The Inkswell Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Holidays are the best! No work, you get to hangout with the family, and food! tons of it! It's also a time of cheer and good doing.  
> I hope you enjoy this piece and Happy Holidays!

The Inkwell festival. It happened every year when the breeze was chilly and baked goods could be smelled for miles on end. And it just so happened to be Mugman's favourite celebration. 

"Come on Cuphead we're gonna be late!" Mugman whinned, as Cuphead came out wearing a yellow and red striped scarf; Elder Kettle waving them goodbye with a warm smile.

"Don't worry Mugs we'll make it just in time to get some fresh hot chocolate." Cuphead gave his brother a reassuring smile.

"You think so?" Mugman looked excited.

"I'm sure of it." Cuphead grinned; both running down the snowy trail.

 

When they arrived they saw dozens of small stalls with beautiful light decorations and animal carved hedges. Festive music could be heard from every corner and when they breathed in-the smell of cinnamon, cocoa, cookies, and chocolate. Children could be heard giggling as they ran by holding stuffed animals and wooden carved toys. It was a wonderland of cheer and Mugman could hardly contain himself.

"Alright, Mugs Elder Kettle only gave me twenty gold coins so try to contain yourse-" but before Cuphead could finish his sentence Mugman had already dashed away to vender that was selling chocolate shaped duckies. Cuphead could already tell today was gonna be a long one as he gave a weary  smile, shoving the coins in his pocket, and following his brother.

15 minutes in and Mugman was already holding five different brands of chocolate and a cherry cheese powdered sugar strudel. Cuphead on the other hand held a whipped cream covered hot chocolate, a yo-yo, and a paddle ball. It was only moments later when they saw a familiar shape in the distance. It was Sally Stageplay and her husband hand in hand 

"Hey ya Sally!" Mugman waved.

"Oh, hey boys." She smiled and walked over "long time no see."

"What are you guys doing here?" Cuphead asked curiously.

"Me and my husband always come here every year to celebrate the festival. Of course, that was before the indecent but it's really good to see you boys again." She waved.

"Yeah, see ya." They both waved back.

"Isn't it great to see everyone coming together again even after the whole kerfuffle last year cuphead." Mugman grinned.

"Sure is Mugs. Hey wait. Who's that?" Cuphead pointed towards the direction of an old coo coo clock hut where a familiar figure could be seen looking over all the old wood carved merchandise.

"King dice!?" They both said in unison. Dice's eyes widened as he put down a silver leather bound watch and looked over "Afternoon boys." He greeted formally, clearly in bit of discomfort.

"I didn't know you celebrated the festival." Mugman asked over a mouth full if chocolate covered marshmallows. Dice relaxed a bit.

"Well, this a actually my first time attendin'. Hadn't really had the time before." Dice looked off into the distance remenecing on the days of when he was still known as King Dice. While he still lived with The Devil on the outskirts of Inkswell they had thoroughly changed through out the year. Now a days The Devil was known more as the grump of the town more than the terrifying casino owner. And speaking of the devil.

"Boss?" Dice saw the devil at the edge of the festival fence hissing at some children, which giggled away. He was clearly irritated by the twitches of his tail but he held his anger the best he could by crossing his arms and tapping his clawed fingers. Dice looked confused and walked over. "Boss?" He said again a bit louder getting the other mans attention. 

"Dice I've been looking all over for you! I go to sleep for one second and your gone! Leaving me with damned radio that speaks nothing but phooey to keep me company! I!-uh..." He was instantly shut up by Dice's warm embrace.

"Glad you could make it boss." Dice pulled away with a smile.

"Get a room!" Cuphead yelled from behind the couple. Making dice chuckle.

"Hey I get it! I heard it in a story Elder Kettle told me once." Everyone looked at Mugman confused. "Look." Mugman pointed at the devil "It's krampus!" Mugman laughed, cuphead later joining him. 

The devil looked unamused until he looked at Dice who was snickering and returned a weary smirk. "If I remember correctly Krampus was entity of pure evil! The devil embraced that fact "but he also stole pesky kids." The Devil began to chase the brothers down the festival trails. They laughed, and spread directions trying to loose The Devil off their trail. Dice smiled, a warmth filling his chest. Today was going to be a good day.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
